


Autumn leaves falling

by alicyana



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicyana/pseuds/alicyana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritrovarsi dopo tanto tempo, risveglia sentimenti che si pensano dimenticati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn leaves falling

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo iniziato a scrivere questa storia prima di finire di leggere il manga. Dopo averlo letto, ho deciso di riprenderla dall'inizio e modificarla. E boh, mi sta piacendo e wow forse sarà la mia prima long. Forse. Ci spero.

  


1

  


  


  


Come ci si aspettava da Seijuurou Akashi.

Dopo aver svoltato l'angolo, Midorima Shintarou si rese conto di essersi inoltrato in una zona piuttosto periferica della città: le case erano andate via via diminuendo, lasciando spazio al verde, con dei grandi alberi dalle foglie dal colore intenso. In fondo alla strada, una cinta muraria tipica delle grandi ville tradizionali, con il portone in legno massiccio e un albero di ciliegio che faceva capolino alla sua destra. Si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, e si incamminò verso la grande casa immersa nel silenzio del tramonto. 

Aveva ricevuto una lettera qualche settimana prima, rimanendo molto colpito: era piuttosto inusuale aprire la cassetta dela posta e trovarci qualcosa che non fossero volantini pubblicitari o bollette da pagare. Quando l'aveva tirata fuori, aveva capito subito chi fosse il mittente, senza bisogno di leggere l'intestazione. Avrebbe riconosciuto quella calligrafia ovunque. Il primo impulso, quando l'aveva tirata fuori, era stato di rimetterla dentro, richiudere la cassetta e far finta che non esistesse. Entrare dentro casa, posare la sua ventiquattrore e mettersi comodo sul divano a leggere il giornale, come ogni sera. Ma nonostante quella lettera avesse scosso per un momento – molto lungo – il suo corpo e la sua mente, aveva deglutito e tenuto stretta tra le dita la busta di carta spessa, girando la chiave nella toppa con una sensazione di inquietudine addosso. 

Erano anni che non aveva sue notizie, non lo vedeva dai tempi del liceo, un po' come era successo con tutti gli altri. L'unico con cui continuava ad avere contatti era Takao, con il quale usciva di tanto in tanto a bere qualcosa, ma nulla di più. 

La sua vita dopo le superiori aveva preso una piega che non si sarebbe aspettato; all'università aveva scelto un corso di studi troppo impegnativo per poter continuare a giocare a basket, e i genitori l'avevano convinto che sarebbe stato meglio così per il suo futuro. Ora era un medico dai turni infernali e un ritmo di vita piuttosto stancante.

Toltosi il lungo cappotto nero e indossati gli occhiali da lettura, aveva fissato la piccola figura bianca adagiata sul suo tavolo. Cosa voleva da lui Akashi, dopo quasi quindici anni di completo silenzio? Aveva scostato una sedia e sollevato delicatamente la busta, come se fosse una bomba pronta a scoppiare. L'aveva rigirata fra le mani, controllando ogni carattere con attenzione, per accertarsi che fosse proprio una sua lettera. Ma non vi era alcun dubbio. Quella era la scrittura perfetta del ragazzo che era stato il capitano della squadra di basket della Teikou. La prima persona di cui Midorima Shintarou si fosse mai innamorato. Se amore lo si potesse definire.

Aperta la busta con calma, in modo da non rovinarla visto che sicuramente era qualcosa di costoso, aveva sfilato il foglio con delicatezza, quasi reverenza, e lo aveva aperto senza sapere cosa aspettarsi. 

Trovò file di caratteri precisi, nero su bianco, contornate da un delicato disegno dipinto a mano; tutto era così perfetto e geometrico, così puramente giapponese che Shintarou non aveva potuto fare a meno di pensare che l'impronta di famiglia fosse diventata ancora più evidente col tempo. La sua calligrafia era eccellente, così come erano stati i suoi voti a scuola e i suoi risultati nello sport: i genitori e i nonni avevano sempre preteso il meglio da Akashi, e lui era stato all'altezza delle loro aspettative.

Aveva fatto scorrere lo sguardo velocemente, senza leggere il contenuto della lettera, fino alla fine: poco più distante dall'ultima frase, scritto un poco più piccolo, aveva potuto leggere, e non vi erano dubbi a riguardo : “Tuo, Akashi Seijuurou”. 

Quasi febbrilmente, era tornato all'inizio della missiva: un groppo in gola lo aveva forzato a fermarsi subito dopo i primi caratteri.

Aveva girato il foglio, sbattendolo contro il tavolo e alzandosi in piedi, una mano sulla bocca, e aveva passeggiato avanti ed indietro nervosamente. Cosa diavolo stava pensando Akashi? Scrivergli cose del genere così dal nulla, dopo tutto quel tempo... Come aveva avuto il suo indirizzo, se avevano perso qualunque contatto? Aveva mandato qualche investigatore privato a tenerlo d'occhio per scoprire dove abitasse? Essendo ricco sfondato, probabilmente era andata esattamente così.

Dopo aver sospirato forte, e aggrottato le sopracciglia si era riseduto al suo posto e aveva ripreso la lettera tra le dita: 

  


  


“Mio caro Midorima,

Salterò tutti i convenevoli, tanto ormai li abbiamo messi da parte da tempo.

Immagino che ti sia sorpreso di trovare una lettera nella tua cassetta postale, avrai pensato che se avessi avuto qualcosa da dirti, avrei potuto tranquillamente mandarti una mail, ma converrai con me che ricevere qualcosa scritto a mano, soprattutto di questi tempi, sia decisamente più d'effetto e più elegante. 

Probabilmente ti starai chiedendo il perché di tutto questo. Riesco a vedere la tua faccia, mentre prendi la busta tra le mani, gli occhi sgranati e le labbra serrate, il dito medio che sistema gli occhiali che tendono a scivolarti sul naso. Spero che tu abbia risolto il problema scegliendo una montatura che si adatti meglio alle forme del tuo naso. 

Non avrai nemmeno avuto bisogno di leggere il mittente, conoscendoti. Hai sempre avuto occhio per il dettaglio e la tua memoria sarà sicuramente rimasta buona come la ricordo. 

Sono già passati quindici anni dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti. Come passa il tempo, eh? Sembra ieri che ancora giocavamo a basket assieme. Sono proprio curioso di vedere come sei diventato. Scommetto che tutti in ospedale invidiano la tua altezza e le tue ciglia folte. Scusami se mi sono permesso di fare qualche ricerca sul tuo conto e sugli altri, ma avevo bisogno di sapere come rintracciarvi. Perché il vero motivo di questa lettera non è di certo rimembrare il passato. Per quello ci sarà tempo quando ci incontreremo, ovvero il venticinque settembre alle ore 19. Sono certo che arriverai puntuale.

Non ho bisogno di certo di assicurarmi che tu sappia dove trovare l'indirizzo di casa mia. Questa precisazione me la tengo per le lettere di Kise e Aomine. 

Spero vivamente che ti presenterai all'appuntamento, per cena ci saranno piatti deliziosi. 

  


  


Tuo,

Akashi Seijuurou”

  


Akashi chiamava, Shintarou rispondeva. E così anche tutti gli altri. Era sempre stato così, che fossero ancora alla Teikou o che fossero in squadre diverse, ad Akashi bastava una parola, e tutti si riunivano al suo cospetto. Anche perdendosi di vista, per quanto potessero stare lontani, loro avrebbero sempre risposto al suo richiamo. E per quanto il primo pensiero dell'ex asso dello Shutoku, dopo aver ripiegato il foglio e averlo riposto nella busta, fosse stato “Non ci penso nemmeno”, sapeva che in fin dei conti, si sarebbe presentato davanti a casa di Akashi alle 19 in punto.

  


Ed infatti, eccolo lì, a fissare il grosso portone con aria preoccupata. Non riusciva a sentire alcun rumore dall'interno, solo il frusciare del vento tra le foglie a fare da cornice a quella serata che probabilmente non avrebbe dimenticato per molto tempo.

Dopo essersi fatto forza, Shintarou sollevò una mano e premette lentamente il tasto del citofono.

<< Il signore la stava aspettando, si accomodi >>

Una voce anziana e gentile lo invitò ad entrare. Il portone scattò e Midorima lo spinse con delicatezza. Bene, era troppo tardi per tornare indietro ora. Takao gli avrebbe riso in faccia se gli avesse raccontato che all'ultimo secondo aveva deciso di scappare via a gambe levate. 

Quando mise piede all'interno del cortile, lo accolse un'atmosfera pacifica: il giardino era tipicamente giapponese, con l'erba ben curata, dei cespugli bassi, un sentiero di pietra che portava all'entrata della villa e, sotto le fronde del ciliegio, un laghetto placido. Si aspettava di trovare la persona che gli aveva aperto la porta ad attenderlo, ma quando spostò lo sguardo dal ciliegio al loggiato dell'ingresso, una figura fin troppo familiare si stagliava sullo sfondo candido. 

Se ne stava poggiato con un fianco ad una delle travi portanti , quasi divertito dalla furtività con cui l'altro si era fatto strada verso la casa.

<< Prudente come al solito. Non sei cambiato di una virgola >>

Midorima aggrottò le sopracciglia: se non fosse stato per la voce, ora decisamente più matura e bassa di tonalità, avrebbe potuto dire lo stesso di lui.

Akashi Seijuurou si scostò dal pilastro con una spinta, le braccia conserte. Mentre gli veniva incontro, Shintarou potè vederlo meglio in viso: i suoi occhi erano come li ricordava, così come il naso, la bocca, gli zigomi alti e la pelle chiara. Indossava un kimono grigio chiaro a righe e un haori nero entrambi perfettamente stirati, che gli calzavano a pennello. 

<< Buonasera Akashi. >> Midorima cercò di mantenere il tono più risoluto e fermo possibile, cercando di celare l'agitazione che sentiva crescere a mano a mano che il suo ospite si avvicinava.

<< E come sempre, attento anche all'orario. Sono le 19 in punto.>> Akashi gli si fermò di fronte, sorridendo a labbra strette << Ma non startene lì impalato, vieni, entra. >>

I suoi modi erano cordiali e posati, e il sorriso che gli aveva rivolto aveva una piega insolitamente dolce, e Shintarou si accorse di aver sussultato, anche a causa della mano che gli si era poggiata al centro della schiena, per guidarlo verso la dimora. 

<< Con permesso. >> continuò a fare del suo meglio per apparire impassibile come al solito e si sfilò immediatamente le scarpe non appena messo piede all'interno. Il padrone di casa gli indicò il piccolo mobile dove poteva riporre le sue cose e poi gli voltò le spalle, le mani infilate nelle maniche del kimono. Non gli aveva chiesto di seguirlo, ma Shintarou agì automaticamente.

Percorsero assieme un piccolo corridoio che portava al cortile interno, Akashi che camminava leggermente più avanti. I capelli sulla fronte gli erano cresciuti abbastanza da tirarli all'indietro, mentre sulla nuca li portava cortissimi. Quel taglio gli donava un'aria matura ed autorevole, anche se sulle prime Midorima era rimasto stranito da quella scelta.

Non che tutto l'insieme della cosa fosse normale, in fin dei conti. Ma si parlava di Akashi, e con tutto quello che era successo quando erano ragazzi, non era di certo l'aggettivo che più gli si addicesse.

<< Immagino di essere il primo ad essere arrivato. >> Midorima cercò di intavolare un qualche discorso, nella speranza di scrollarsi di dosso quella sensazione di imbarazzo mista a disagio che cominciava a provare nel guardare la schiena, ora più ampia, del suo vecchio compagno di squadra. 

Akashi si voltò leggermente per potergli rispondere << Avevi qualche dubbio? >>  
No, effettivamente. Lui era sempre stato il primo a presentarsi agli appuntamenti che l'altro fissava. 

L'effetto che quel ragazzo – quell'uomo – sortiva su di lui non era spiegabile in maniera razionale: a volte lo aveva intimorito, a volte ne aveva apprezzato la compagnia, come quando lo invitava a giocare a Shogi, a volte si era ritrovato a fissarlo con pura e cieca ammirazione, altre volte avrebbe voluto trovarsi il più lontano possibile da lui e contemporaneamente sentire le sue mani tra i capelli, le sue dita fredde sulla pelle.

Si vergognava ad ammetterlo, ma aveva passato tre anni a sussultare ogni qualvolta che, da quelle labbra sottili, sentiva pronunciare il suo nome. E gli anni successivi a rimuginare su quei sentimenti che, pure volendo, non era riuscito mai a sopprimere del tutto. Perchè per quanto si fosse sforzato, per quanto avesse cercato di rinchiuderli, di sotterrarli in un angolo remoto del suo cervello, ora erano di nuovo lì a tormentarlo.

Strinse i pugni. Sembrava quasi che Akashi sapesse esattamente tutto ciò che stava pensando, a giudicare dal sorriso che gli aveva rivolto; era solo un gesto cordiale, ma Shintarou vi lesse un sottile divertimento. 

  


Camminarono per qualche metro lungo la veranda del cortile interno, in silenzio, solo il rumore dei loro passi sul legno del pavimento. Quando si fermarono, Akashi aprì una porta scorrevole che dava su un ampio salone: al centro della stanza vi era un tavolo basso ma lungo, attorno al quale stavano sei sedie imbottite. Appesi sul muro di legno alla destra del tavolo, stavano alcuni dipinti antichi, e dalla parte opposta un altro pannello scorrevole che dava su un'altra stanza. In fondo alla sala, adagiata contro il muro, una teca di vetro. 

Shintarou capì subito di cosa si trattasse, ma vi si avvicinò comunque, seguito dallo sguardo soddisfatto del padrone di casa. 

La teca era decisamente più grande di quanto sembrasse, vista dall'ingresso, e arrivava quasi fino al soffito. Dentro, stavano custoditi tutti i trofei e tutte le medaglie che avevano segnato la carriera sportiva di Akashi dalle elementari all'università. Erano tenuti tutti perfettamente, di sicuro li faceva lucidare tutti i giorni dai suoi governanti. 

La teca era divisa in piani: in basso stavano una piccola coppa e alcune medaglie, in quello subito sopra i trofei vinti con il Rakuzan, e nel piano più vicino al soffitto quelli conquistati durante il periodo dell'università. Midorima rimase perplesso dal fatto che quelli delle medie fossero nel ripiano centrale, e non in quello successivo alle scuole primarie. Quando però Akashi si avvicinò alla teca, affiancandolo, capì il perché della posizione.

Shintarou era alto quasi due metri e riusciva senza fatica ad arrivare al ripiano più alto della teca. Akashi si sarebbe dovuto alzare in punta di piedi; invece la mensola dedicata alla Teikou era all'altezza ideale. 

Facendo più attenzione, Midorima notò che insieme alle coppe stava una targa e una cornice. Conosceva benissimo quella foto, in fondo ne aveva conservata anche lui una nel cassetto della sua scrivania.

Era il famoso scatto, nemmeno tanto bello, che avevano fatto dopo la fine della winter cup del primo anno di liceo. Al centro della foto stava Kuroko, alla sua sinistra un Kise entusiasta e una Momoi sorridente. Dietro di loro, Aomine si lamentava di quanto Kise fosse appiccicoso e Murasakibara mangiava patatine. Alla destra di Kuroko stava Akashi, pallone sotto braccio e un sorriso tranquillo, e Midorima stesso, che cercava di non guardare dritto nell'obiettivo della macchina fotografica.

Non credeva l'avrebbe ritrovata lì, incorniciata, in mezzo a tutti quei riconoscimenti, e Shintarou non potè fare a meno di sentire una nostalgia immensa, nonostante tutti i problemi che avevano avuto. Era stata una giornata divertente, quella in cui avevano scattato quella foto, la prima volta che la generazione dei miracoli era stata riunita come una squadra dopo quasi un' anno in cui erano stati rivali. Kise aveva anche pianto, alla fine della partita.

I pensieri di Midorima vennero interrotti dal rumore di una delle porte scorrevoli che si apriva: una signora, probabilmente sull'ottantina, fece capolino da dietro il pannello, avvisandoli dell'arrivo di un altro degli invitati.

<< Andiamo ad accoglierlo assieme, Midorima? >>

  


Quando tornarono verso l'ingresso, Shintarou scorse la figura che aveva appena fatto la sua entrata: Kuroko se ne stava fermo con le braccia distese lungo i fianchi, intento ad osservare il muoversi di alcuni petali sul pelo dell'acqua del laghetto.

<< Kuroko. >> Akashi accelerò il passo e scese i pochi gradini che lo separavano dal nuovo arrivato << Benvenuto, sono felice che tu sia qui. >>

Kuroko si voltò verso di loro, un cenno della testa per salutarli << Buonasera Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun. Spero di non essere l'ultimo. >>

<< No, ci siamo solo io e Midorima, come vedi. >> girando su sé stesso, Akashi si affiancò a Kuroko e lo condusse su per gli scalini, dove l'altro era rimasto tutto il tempo << Sai meglio di me che sarà Aomine l'ultimo ad arrivare. >>

Infatti, dopo Momoi, Murasakibara e Kise, infine, si presentò Aomine, visibilmente irritato. Ci fu anche una sorta di battibecco tra lui e Kuroko, con Aomine che tentava di scaricare la colpa del suo ritardo sul povero Tetsuya perché “Non lo aveva svegliato”. Kuroko aveva scrollato le spalle “Veramente ti ho telefonato più volte mentre venivo verso casa tua e ho anche suonato al campanello, ma dato che non rispondevi pensavo fossi già uscito.”

Midorima comunque perse quasi subito interesse nella discussione e si soffermò ad osservare gli arrivati uno ad uno, notando i cambiamenti che quegli anni avevano portato: Kuroko era diventato leggermente più alto e il suo viso più pieno; Murasakibara aveva deciso di tagliarsi finalmente i capelli e non aveva più quei fastidiosi ciuffi sulla faccia; Kise era sempre il solito belloccio, con il taglio di capelli alla moda, i vestiti firmati e un couple ring appeso al collo; Aomine aveva i capelli leggermente più lunghi sulla fronte e sembrava molto più in forma; infine Momoi, con un grazioso taglio di capelli scalato e un anello di fidanzamento al dito.

Midorima era l'unico a non aver cambiato nulla nell'aspetto e forse l'unico che si sentiva invecchiato. Era colpa dei turni da suicidio all'ospedale, se sotto gli occhi gli si erano formati quei brutti segni antiestetici. 

Dopo essersi salutati, ci fu un momento di silenzio un po' teso. D'altra parte, dopo quindici anni, riunirsi così all'improvviso dava una sensazione di disagio palpabile. Si scambiarono tutti delle occhiate nervose e Midorima per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, dovette ringraziare il cielo dell'esistenza di Kise Ryouta.

<< Akashicchi, non ci credo! >> la sua voce cristallina – e a volte un po' petulante – ruppe quell'atmosfera greve, richiamando l'attenzione di tutti verso la teca. Se ne stava lì con le mani poggiate sul vetro e un'espressione incredula << Hai conservato la foto! >>

Si avvicinarono tutti a curiosare e in quel momento la generazone dei miracoli fu più coordinata che mai: alla vista della cornice, sgranarono tutti gli occhi nello stesso momento.

<< Pensavo di essere l'unico sentimentale che la custodiva con amore! >> un sorriso a trentadue denti illuminò il viso del modello, facendolo somigliare ad un cucciolo festante. Possibile che a trent'anni, desse ancora quell'impressione? 

<< A dire il vero, anche io la tengo incorniciata, Kise-kun >> Kuroko battè le palpebre più volte e, anche se non si sarebbe detto guardandolo in faccia, era sicuramente contento di quella sorpresa.

<< Io la tengo nel comodino >> anche Murasakibara era più attento e osservava la teca dalle spalle di Kuroko.

<< Anche Dai-chan ce l'ha! >> squittì Momoi e Aomine commentò solo con un secco e imbarazzato << Tch >>.

<< E tu Midorimacchi? >> gli occhi nocciola di Kise, seguiti da altre cinque paia, si fissarono su di lui, in attesa. 

La generazione dei miracoli, che tanto era stata decantata dalle altre scuole e dalle riviste sportive, altro non era che un branco di idioti. E non era cambiato nulla in quindici anni in più, rimanevano comunque degli imbecilli.

Midorima si sistemò gli occhiali per l'ennesima volta, malcelando l'imbarazzo che gli provocava ammettere la verità. Sospirò e per la gioia di tutti, la sua risposta fu un deciso: << Sì. >>

Avvicinandosi a lui, Kise sembrava sull'orlo delle lacrime; gli mise una mano sulla spalla: << Lo sapevo che sotto sotto eri un tenerone, Midorimacchi!! >>.

<< Taci. E togli quella manaccia. >> Shintarou se lo scrollò di dosso in malomodo, cercando di non guardarlo in faccia. Smise in quel preciso istante di provare qualunque forma di gratitudine verso di lui; quando diresse lo sguardo alla sua sinistra, l'unica cosa che vide fu la piega delle labbra di Akashi. Era stato un attimo brevissimo, ma Shintaoru ebbe la sensazione che la cosa lo avesse intenerito. Non ebbe il tempo di registrare la visione, perché Akashi si voltò per scostare la sedia a capotavola, e prese posto.

  


Durante la cena, Momoi fu molto contenta di raccontare la storia di quella famosa foto.

Kise lo aveva chiesto con entusiasmo, e tutti la ascoltarono, chi sorridendo, chi dandosi del cretino.

Era successo tutto nel giro di qualche giorno. Momoi era tornata a casa dopo la partita, e gongolando, si era seduta sul letto a riguardare tutto ciò che aveva immortalato durante il giorno: i compagni di classe che facevano gli idioti, un gruppetto di ragazze che facevano brutte smorfie, il professore di matematica appena prima che starnutisse, Kuroko che beveva un succo di frutta, un autoscatto stortissimo e altre situazioni ancora. L'ultimo scatto era proprio quello di gruppo.

Giusto poco dopo aver riposto la macchinetta, Satsuki aveva notato lo schermo del cellulare lampeggiare sul comodino: una mail di Kuroko che le aveva fatto brillare gli occhi. 

<< Era raro che Tetsu-kun mi mandasse delle mail, per cui ho aperto il cellulare col cuore in gola! >>

<< Perdonami, non ho mai avuto nulla di particolare da dirti >> la interruppe Kuroko, prima di bere l'ultimo sorso dell'antipasto – una zuppa di miso alle vongole, molto saporita. Shintarou l'apprezzò molto, pensando poi di provare a cucinarla per sé un giorno, quando avrebbe avuto tempo. 

<< Kurokocchi, sei cattivo! >> commentò Kise, il cucchiaio a mezz'aria << Sempre il solito! >>

<< Non era nemmeno rivolto a te, idiota! >> Aomine gli piazzò una gomitata all'altezza del fianco, facendolo piagnucolare di dolore.

Intanto i domestici cominciarono a ritirare i piatti vuoti e a servire una seconda portata, del tofu con crema di granchio e zenzero, accompagnata da un delizioso sake dolce.

La storia riprese da dove era stata interrotta, con Momoi emozionata che apriva la mail: Kuroko chiedeva di poter avere la foto, perché gli avrebbe fatto piacere conservarla. Ovviamente Momoi non aveva perso tempo e l'aveva stampata subito, pensando di farne una copia anche per sé stessa. 

<< Così l'avrei potuta guardare prima di andare a dormire! >>

Dopodichè, continuò, l'indomani anche Murasakibara aveva espresso il desiderio di poterla avere. 

<< In realtà te l'ho chiesto appena me ne sono ricordato. Non è che ci stessi pensando prima, eh ~ >> fu il commento strascicato dell'ex giocatore dello Yosen, poco prima di addentare un boccone.

<< Tipico di te, Murasakibara. >> Akashi sembrava particolarmente divertito dal racconto perché porto una mano alla bocca come a nascondere una risatina. 

Dopo Murasakibara, anche Kise e Aomine ne avevano voluta una copia. Midorima aveva cercato una scusa relativa all'oroscopo: “L'oggetto fortunato di oggi è una fotografia che ritrae sette persone, dunque mi serve il tuo file”.

Shintarou sollevò lo sguardo dal suo piatto quasi concluso, un sopracciglio inarcato, ma non commentò. Si limitò a continuare ad assaporare il cibo offertogli, cercando di ignorare la voce gracchiante di Aomine: << Beh ormai ha esaurito la sua efficacia, quindi che te ne fai?>>

Avrebbe voluto strappargli dalla faccia quel ghigno divertito seduta stante, ma si trattenne e si sistemò gli occhiali per celare l'imbarazzo.

<< Lo stesso che ve ne fate voi. La tengo come ricordo. >>

Il silenzio che seguì fu decisamente strano. Lo guardarono tutti sbattendo le palpebre più volte, e poi scoppiarono in una fragorosa risata. Midorima non riuscì a capire se ridessero per gli effetti del sake o perché avesse detto qualcosa di divertente. Era la verità e lo sapevano tutti. Ma probabilmente chiunque in quella stanza provava lo stesso strano disagio ad ammettere che quel piccolo rettangolo di carta lucida gli fosse caro.. 

<< E Akashicchi? >> fu la voce squillante di Kise a richiamare l'attenzione di tutti sull'unico tassello mancante della storia. << Scommetto che è andata tipo così: “Momoi. Spero che non ti dispiaccia farmi avere una copia della foto di gruppo entro domattina.” >>

E tutti scoppiarono a ridere un'altra volta, un'alternarsi di risa sguaiate e pacate.

<< Devo ammettere che la tua imitazione è stata convincente, Kise >> Akashi fece un piccolo applauso, al quale Kise rivolse un mezzo inchino << Immagino che sia frutto dei tuoi studi di recitazione >>

La conversazione cambiò direzione: si passò dal ricordare il passato, a raccontare vite attuali di ognuno di loro. Dopo aver finito il secondo antipasto, Midorima si pulì la bocca e si scostò leggermente quando la domestica ritirò il piatto vuoto.

<< Non me ne parlare! Ogni giorno sono sommerso di impegni, tra le lezioni e le riprese del drama >> esclamò Kise. Era ormai un modello affermato, ed era riuscito a fare il suo debutto anche nel campo televisivo; negli ultimi giorni era stato impegnato con le riprese dell'episodio pilota di una nuova serie. Il che era un'ottimo risultato, considerato che sarebbe stato il suo primo lavoro come attore esordiente. << Anche se è una comparsata da niente, voglio provare a Yukicchi che posso benissimo fare l'attore, nonostante lui dica che non sia per niente bravo a fingere! >>

<< Yukicchin ~ ? E' la tua ragazza, Kisechin? >> fu la domanda un po' impastata dal masticare di Murasakibara.

<< Eh? >> Kise mostrò un sorriso lievemente confuso << Ragazza? No, no! >> fece un gesto di diniego muovendo le mani << E' il senpai! >>

L'ingenuità con cui lo disse fece imbambolare tutti. Nessuno seppe cosa dire, Midorima si limitò a tossire lievemente e a bere un sorso d'acqua.

Il modello li guardò tutti, poi si corrucciò << Aaaah ragazzi, andiamo, siamo adulti! Non ditemi che alla vostra età vi vergognate ancora di parlare di queste cose! >>

<< Nessuna vergogna, razza di cretino! >> Aomine si voltò verso di lui, minaccioso << E poi nessuno ha insinuato nulla, hai fatto tutto da solo. >>

<< Non ho bisogno di insinuare. >> fu la risposta pronta << Non ho mica paura a dire le cose come stanno. >>

<< Sei famoso, dovresti. >>

I due iniziarono a guardarsi in cagnesco, mentre Kuroko cercava di calmarli, con scarsi risultati.

Midorima scosse la testa, continuando il suo pasto, e Momoi fissò il piatto. 

<< Come fa qualche altro campione nazionale di mia conoscenza? >> lo sguardo di Kise era incattivito, ,ma le sue parole erano un po' dettate dall'alcool << Hai paura che la tua virilità venga messa in discussione, eh? Tanto lo sappiamo tutti che tu e Kuro-- >> prima che potesse finire la frase, una mano di Aomine gli era finita dritta sulla faccia, afferrandolo come una ventosa.

Akashi si sollevò dal suo posto e premette una mano sul braccio di Daiki per scostarlo gentilmente, dal viso dell'altro << Aomine. Kise. >> il tono era freddo e lo sguardo serio. Non dovette aggiungere altro, e i due tornarono composti, fissandosi.

<< Non siamo venuti qui per litigare ~ >>

<< Murasakibara-kun ha ragione. >> Tetsuya piantò i suoi occhi azzurri ed indagatori sul volto scuro di Aomine, il quale si voltò corrucciato e decise di focalizzare la sua attenzione sul cibo. << Non rendiamo questa serata un ricordo fastidioso.>>

Akashi sorrise e poco dopo sollevò il bicchiere ricolmo di liquore << Propongo un brindisi >> si mise in piedi. Gli altri si scambiarono occhiate confuse, ma poi fecero poi lo stesso.

<< A cosa brindiamo Akashicchi? >>

<< Al basket, Kise. Senza di lui non saremmo qui. >>

  


_xxx_

  


Per essere appena iniziato, quell'autunno prometteva di essere parecchio freddo. Midorima rabbrividì nella sua giacca a vento, mentre osservava la luna venire coperta parzialmente da una nuvola passeggera. 

Il vociare dei commensali continuava a riecheggiargli nelle orecchie anche dopo essere uscito. Si era scusato educatamente, ma aveva bisogno di staccare un momento: le risate sguaiate di Kise minacciavano sempre di fargli venire l'esaurimento nervoso. Il mal di testa tuttavia era in parte dovuto alla quantità non ben definita di sake che aveva consumato. Non era sicuro quanto tempo fosse passato dall'ultima volta che aveva bevuto così tanto, ma aveva la sensazione fosse capitato in compagnia di Takao. Era l'unico con cui si lasciasse andare all'alcool. A pensarci bene, era anche l'unico con cui si svagasse di tanto in tanto.

 _Che uomo solo sei, Midorima Shintarou._

_Se Akashi non ti avesse invitato a questa rimpatriata, te ne saresti stato nel tuo appartamento, nel silenzio della solitudine._

Arrivato a trent'anni, tornare a casa e trovare ad aspettarlo solamente le bollette e i piatti sporchi cominciava a pesare. 

Per lui, che era sempre solito fare ogni cosa autonomamente, era duro ammetterlo. Non sarebbe stato male nemmeno condividere un appartamento con Takao, forse. Era il suo migliore amico, d'altronde.

Scrollò la testa. Il sake gli stava davvero giocando brutti scherzi.

Takao avrebbe preso in giro ogni sua dannata abitudine; forse in realtà non voleva davvero avere a che fare con una cosa del genere quotidianamente.

O magari il gracchiare della voce di quell'idiota avrebbe potuto riempire quelle stanze vuote?

Come per coincidenza, il cellulare vibrò sommessamente nella tasca dei suoi pantaloni, avvisandolo dell'arrivo di una mail: Shintarou strinse gli occhi davanti alla luce dello schermo e mise a fuoco il nome di Takao: 

<< Hey Shin-chan! Come sta andando la commovente riunione? Salutami Kuroko :P >>

Midorima fissò i caratteri per qualche secondo.

<< Kise è una scimmia urlatrice e mi ha costretto ad allontanarmi. Per il resto, la cena era buona.>>

Inviò la mail con un sospiro, non sapendo se restare ancora lì a prendere freddo o tornare dentro. 

Optò per la prima, considerando che Takao avrebbe sicuramente risposto alla sua mail. Sospirò e decise di sedersi sullo scalino in legno, almeno finché il cerchio alla testa non si fosse attenuato.

<< Immagino che abbiate mangiato tutta roba da ricconi! Sono quasi geloso (´Д｀) >>

<< Non c'è nulla di cui essere gelosi. La prossima volta che usciamo andiamo in un bel ristorante. >>

<< Ooooh Shin-chan ~ Mi stai chiedendo un'appuntamento? ✿♥‿♥✿ >>

Takao. 

In quella situazione un po' inverosimile, la familiarità delle risposte di Takao lo tranquillizzò un po'.

<< Stupido. Da quando in qua la qualità del cibo determina la situazione? >>

<< Beh se si vuole far colpo su qualcuno, di solito non lo si porta mica al Maji burger. >>

<< Con uno come Aomine probabilmente funzionerebbe. >>

Che razza di discorso stavano facendo? 

<< Shin-chan, non credevo avessi certi gusti ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃) >>

<< Questa conversazione sta degenerando. >>

Si ricacciò il cellulare in tasca, scuotendo la testa. Quando ci si metteva, Takao era davvero un cretino. 

La superficie dell'acqua del piccolo laghetto era diventata leggermente inquieta, per via del soffiare del vento che si era fatto più forte: Midorima la osservò muoversi in piccole onde e venne rapito dal riverbero che queste creavano contro le pareti di pietra. 

Fino a che non parlò, non si accorse che Akashi era lì in piedi di fianco a lui.

<<E' un peccato che oggi il cielo non sia sgombro. >>

Midorima si voltò quasi di soprassalto. Il padrone di casa gli si avvicinò un poco e prese posto di fianco a lui, sullo scalino. La spalla di Akashi ora arrivava più in alto di quanto ricordasse. 

<< Di solito da qui si vede perfettamente la luna. Quando è piena, illumina tutto il giardino e l'atmosfera sembra quella di una fiaba.>> Akashi infilò le braccia nelle maniche del kimono, rabbrividendo per la brezza fresca << E' davvero un peccato. Mi sarebbe piaciuto mostrartelo.>>

Shintarou annuì e controllò con la coda dell'occhio l'ultimo messaggio ricevuto: << Dai, dai, non ti rompo più le scatole ~ Ci sentiamo magari più tardi! >>

Rispose velocemente e si rimise il cellulare in tasca.

<<Takao?>>

Akashi si era voltato verso di lui, sul viso un'espressione tranquilla ma al tempo stesso indecifrabile.

<< Sì, era Takao.>> Midorima si strinse anche lui nella giacca, cominciando ad essere infastidito dalla temperatura che continuava a calare.

<<Siete rimasti amici, dunque? >>

Il tono era piuttosto casuale, ma conoscendo Akashi, Midorima si sentì come se gli stesse facendo il terzo grado, più che delle domande dettate dalla curiosità. Ma non ci fece granché caso, perché in fondo era sempre stato.

<<Ci frequentiamo e ci sentiamo regolarmente. E' l'unico dello Shutoku con cui abbia mantenuto un rapporto.>>

<<Capisco.>>

C'era qualcosa, in quel modo di fare e di parlare di Akashi, che trasudava malinconia. Midorima se ne accorse nel momento in cui lo vide abbassare lo sguardo verso terra, un sorriso di circostanza dipinto sul volto magro. 

Quando aveva ricevuto la lettera, e fino a quel momento, aveva pensato che sotto tutta quella storia della rimpatriata nostalgica si nascondesse qualche strana idea. Non sapeva nemmeno lui quale, a dire la verità, considerando che praticamente solo Aomine ormai continuava a giocare a basket, e una cosa come riformare la squadra sarebbe stato impossibile. 

Ora invece, sul profilo pallido e gli occhi stanchi di Akashi, non vide altro che un velo di tristezza. 

Era possibile che Akashi non celasse alcun secondo fine, dietro quella rimpatriata?

Voleva semplicemente la loro compagnia?

Forse era un uomo solo esattamente come lui.

Questa serie di pensieri lo lasciarono confuso. 

Che Akashi Seijuurou si stesse rivelando solo un' adulto nostalgico, beh, era ciò che proprio non si sarebbe mai aspettato.

Non seppe come reagire. Avrebbe dovuto dire qualcosa? Ogni cosa gli venisse in mente, gli sembrò totalmente fuori contesto o inopportuna.

Quando il silenzio tra di loro diventò troppo pesante ed imbarazzante, fu Akashi stesso a sollevarsi e ad invitarlo a tornare dentro.

<< Non posso lasciare i miei ospiti da soli per troppo tempo. >> gli diede le spalle, aprendo il _fusuma_ << Ti aspettiamo. >>

Midorima sospirò e si riavviò i capelli. Guardò il cellulare un'ultima volta, prima di tornare dentro.

Le 22:30. 

Anche se si sentiva già stanco, decise di farsi forza e cercare di rimanere il più possibile. Dopo quello scambio di battute, si sarebbe sentito in colpa a congedarsi ad un'orario del genere. 

Si alzò in piedi e dopo un secondo di esitazione, si avviò nuovamente verso la sala da pranzo dove gli altri stavano guardando un vecchio album di foto che Kise aveva portato giusto per l'occasione.

Shintarou si sporse per buttarci un'occhiata, sotto invito del suo festante proprietario.

<< Midorimacchi guarda qui! Ci siete tu ed Akashicchi! >>

Il biondo gli indicò una foto fatta probabilmente da una finestra dell'andito della scuola, che ritraeva Shintarou e Seijuurou mentre camminavano verso la palestra, vicino alle aiuole del club di giardinaggio.

<< Questa è proprio bella! Avete un'aria così matura e pacifica! Non potevo non immortalarvi. >> il modello sembrava molto fiero del suo scatto mentre raccontava aneddoti su come aveva dovuto contorcersi per poterli inquadrare per bene.

Shintarou pensò di volersi sotterrare. 

Se i presenti avessero prestato un briciolo di attenzione in più, avrebbero notato lo sguardo con rivolgeva ad Akashi mentre parlava. 

Girò lui stesso la pagina, con un gesto secco, rimproverando Kise.

<< Tu non dovresti mai stare dall'altro lato della macchina fotografica. >>

  


  


  


  


  



End file.
